Life, Unplanned
by xxcuteffwriterxx
Summary: Life never goes as planned, no matter how much we want it to. The Duncan's are no exception. Follow them as they navigate life, unplanned. There are many surprises ahead!
1. Chapter 1

A distraught Amy June Duncan paced through the room, waiting anxiously by the door for test results. She'd just taken an at-home pregnancy test, because she felt sick for the past two weeks. With the other five, that was always the cue. She'd feel sick for two weeks and then find herself staring at a pink line. Although she wasn't exactly planning to have another, and they'd thought Toby was going to be it, maybe six wouldn't be so bad. With all of the older kids around to help, they could maybe pull it off. She silently prayed, "Oh, dear God, please give us only what you see fit," and entered the bathroom. She stared at the test. Her mouth opened wide and she screamed.

It was true, the line was pink. Under that it said "7 weeks estimated." Forty-two year old Amy Duncan

was expecting her sixth child. Flashbacks of all the other children's births ran through her mind, and she was hit with a wave of emotion. Was she willing to deal with that again? Bob, her husband, would freak out as soon as he knew. What would the other kids say? A million thoughts ran through her mind. In some respects, though, she was excited. Another child. One more to snuggle and love, kiss and comfort. That was her favorite thing ever. She couldn't dwell for too much longer, though, because as she always said, "The duty of dinner calls." Amy exited the bathroom quickly and headed into the kitchen.

Teddy was setting the table when Amy entered. "Thank you dear! I needed the help tonight." She looked at Teddy and smiled. Her beautiful first daughter, who was blossoming into a woman, was the most kindhearted person Amy knew. She was always willing to help. Amy loved that about her. All of her children had special, admirable qualities, but Teddy's kindness showed the most. Soon, Teddy would be going to college, getting married, and giving Amy grand-babies. It was all happening too fast.

The family enjoyed a quiet, home-cooked meal together, all gathered around the large dining table, but there was an eerie quietness about. Only small chatter was made, about school, jobs, and weekend plans. Amy was not sure when to tell them the news, or even if she wanted to. All she knew is that the needed to know, so right then and there, she tapped her glass. "Kids and Bob, I have big, big news." She looked up from her dinner. "Mama, what is it?" Four year old Charlie asked, curious. "Well, sweetie, Mommy's got another baby in her belly." Amy sighed, happy that it was over. Bob stood up and yelled, "What? You're pregnant? Amy, how can this be?" He stormed out of the room. Amy told Teddy to clean up and ran after him. She knew this was how he was going to react. This was what he had said with the past three pregnancies, all unplanned. Amy didn't know what to tell him. She didn't even know if she'd be forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were hard for Amy. After breaking the news to the family, Bob stormed out and drove off, saying that he was going somewhere to think and don't be worried. Amy accepted this, knowing that Bob took quite a while to think things over. It had been two weeks, though. Amy was beginning to get worried though. Bob wasn't answering her calls or texts. Where could he be? Hopefully he was safe, warm, and being smart, Amy thought. That was what was most important to her. The kids had seemed disturbed too, often asking where their father was. Amy pacified them by saying he'd gone to their Grandma's house.

Amy sat alone on the couch. It was Tuesday afternoon, 1'o clock. All the older kids were at school, Toby was taking a nap, and Charlie was playing at her friend Hanna's house. The normally loud, bustling house was eerily quiet. Amy enjoyed this, though. It gave her a chance to think straight. Suddenly, silence was broken by the phone ringing. Amy picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" She spoke into the phone. Bob's gruff voice was heard on the other end. Amy was relieved. "Bob," She said. "Where are you?"

"Amy, I'm okay. I just need more time to think, okay? I'll be home in three days. " Bob announced. Amy talked with him a little more, and then hung up. He wouldn't reveal where he was. At least she knew he was okay. That was really all that mattered, right? Amy put the phone down. She didn't even realize anybody else was in the house for a few minutes, and then she heard Toby upset upstairs. Relieved that the silence was broken, she climbed the stairs to her youngest son's room. A smile spread on her lips, and she picked him up. Amy sat down in a rocking chair and held her two-month old son close. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt that said "I'm the little brother!" Amy had bought it a few days after he was born, but it hadn't fitted well until that morning when she was getting him dressed. She looked out the window, noticing it was starting to rain. In a week, the family would celebrate Halloween. Little Charlie was so excited. She'd already picked out her costume, a fairy. Holidays were a big deal in the Duncan home. Everybody got dressed for Halloween, even those who were too old to trick-or treat, and after all of the young children had gotten home, the entire family sat down to eat the candy they had gotten and to watch a holiday movie.

After Toby was settled down and fed, Amy made coffee for herself and tried to sit down and relax, because she'd had a busy day, but she couldn't muster it. Too much was running through her mind, both about the new pregnancy and the whereabouts of Bob. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Amy stood and went to answer it. It was Charlie's friend's mother, dropping her back home. Amy thanked her and welcomed Charlie inside. Charlie wrapped her arms around Amy. Lately, it seemed like Charlie was desperate for some one-on-one time with her mom. This broke Amy's heart. Poor Charlie had been pushed aside with all of the new-baby craziness in the house. Everything was really busy the past few weeks, and it was about to get even busier. For the time being, though, Amy relished in the moment and picked her sweet daughter up. "Mommy loves you, Charlotte Marie. Don't forget that." Amy said as she gave her daughter a kiss and put her down. Amy was glad that they'd had this time together. After all, someday they wouldn't be able to.


	3. Chapter 3

Note to the Reader: I've forgotten to mention this in the past few chapters, but I don't own Good Luck Charlie. It would be awesome if I did though! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story, because I love writing it. I'd like to get more reviews though. Please send me some ideas! On with the chapter!

Months passed and Amy's belly grew and grew. Excitement did as well. The family started to buy clothes, cribs, and other baby essentials to get ready. Amy was ecstatic, nearing her due date. She had been reading pregnancy manuals over and over, even though this was her sixth time being pregnant. Thankfully, Bob had returned exactly when he said he would. It was all good in the Duncan household. Everything seemed perfect. One morning, Amy was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and having cereal. Everybody was home, but Amy was the only one up. She finished her coffee and cleaned her plate in the sink. Something didn't feel right after the plate had been cleaned off, and Amy knew what this meant. Baby 6 was coming! She yelled for Bob and he came running in. Amy was soon settled in a hospital room. About an hour had passed. Bob was faithfully sitting right next to her, stroking her hair and watching the contractions pass. Amy wasn't really in any pain, but she still wanted the baby out. Family trickled in and out, visiting and saying hello. The Duncan's had nothing to do, but wait for the baby to come. They were ready for the excitement and the craziness of a new baby.

3 and a half hours later, it was time for the baby to come. Amy pushed for a half and hour, and then little Lydia Brooke Duncan entered the bright, big world. Amy cradled the young child in her arms. She said sweet little nothings into her daughter's ears, so small and fragile. Bob was in udder shock that they had another child. He wasn't saying much, except for the occasional "Good job Ames," or "Lydia, you're so cute!" Deep inside though, he was filled with resentment. Resentment for what he'd done while he was gone. Of course, he wouldn't admit that or what he'd done. Not to anybody.

Bob had escaped to the cafeteria, hoping to catch a break. He sat alone, coffee and newspaper in front of him, but he didn't drink the coffee or read the paper. He was just lost. Lost in his own thoughts, lost in his life, lost in the daily tasks. Really, he had many other problems, but he was keeping it all bottled up. He really didn't know why. He had everything a man could ask for, a loving wife, brilliant kids, and a job he loved. Why was he so depressed and ready for something new? He'd been sticking to this life for 18 years, why stop now? Sighing, he picked up his coffee and started towards Amy's room. When he returned, Amy was feeding Lydia and watching the news. He told her hello and kissed Lydia on the head. There was a knock at the door, and Amy let them in. It was her family, kids and all, coming to see the baby. 3 year old Charlie ran to her mother. "I missed you mama." She said. Amy gave her a kiss and showed her her new sister. Charlie was in love.

The rest of the family got to see, hold, and love on their new member. They took some family photos as well. Everything was perfect and so great on the outside. On the inside, though, the family had many secrets. Secrets that had to be kept inside. Little did they know, some of these secrets would be revealed. Very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reader's Note & Disclaimer: Hi all! Yes, I'm still here. I know it's been a while. I've just been really, really busy with stuff and I had to get a new laptop. Not to fear, because here I am with a new chapter! By the way, I don't own GLC. On with the chapter!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Amy's alarm clock went off; producing a sound she hated to hear. Covering her face with the blanket on the bed, she made an annoyed grunting sound. Bob laughed. "Amy, you still have to get up, you know. It is nine fifty five already!" he said. Amy sighed, tossed the blanket off, and got up out of bed. She walked over to Lydia's little bassinette and picked her up. Lydia was now 3 weeks old. Time was really going fast. The Duncan parents exited their bedroom and went downstairs to cook breakfast and start the day off.

Teddy Renee Duncan drove around Denver, frustrated and tired. She'd spent five hours out that day, even though it was only ten in the morning, looking for a good community college. She still had not found one that she was happy with. "I'm so tired, " she said out loud, backing out of the parking lot she was in, and turning around in the direction of the family home. She decided to go back to bed. Enough excitement for one day, she thought.

Amy was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Just as she bent to get a frying pan for eggs, Bob entered and sat down at the counter. Amy greeted him. "What's going on, Bob?" she asked as she cracked three eggs into the pan. "Oh, nothing. " he replied as he watched his wife of eighteen years cook. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing spit-up covered, torn pajamas, and not a layer of makeup covered her face. Regardless, he thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful, and she was. Seeing his wife like this made him rethink what he had done. When he was gone, Bob had a little fling with his other high school sweetheart, Jane Goodwin. He knew what had to be done. Tomorrow, he had to go talk things out with Jane as well as tell Amy. This had to be put to rest.

Reader's Note: OOOH! Big surprise, huh? I hope you liked this. It felt really good to write for this fic again. I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can. Hope y'all are doing awesome. I'll write soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reader Note- Here I am again, entertaining you with a new chapter. I don't own anything except the plot. Hope all is well & enjoy!

The next day, Bob woke up at 5:00 in the morning, even though it was Sunday, and the day he usually slept in. He was going a few towns over to talk to Jane, one of the women he dated in high school, and the woman he stayed with when he'd left after Amy announced she was pregnant with baby number 6. He knew that this conversation was not going to be easy, as he and Jane had gone a little far when he was visiting her. Regardless, he knew it needed to be done. He made a note saying that he'd be back soon, left it on the island, and got in the car. Here goes nothing, he thought, and with that he turned the key.

Teddy sat alone in her bedroom on the bed, with her laptop on her knees and a plate of breakfast to her right. She opened Google and typed in **19 year old pregnant support groups Denver**, and hit the enter key. Teddy had discovered the past Friday that she was pregnant with Spencer Walsh, her boyfriends' baby. The news came as a shock, and Teddy was terrified, not only to tell her family, but at how an unexpected pregnancy could affect her future.

Two hours after he'd left, Bob pulled into Jane's driveway and she was waiting outside. He thought that was strange, as he had not called to say he was coming or anything. Maybe she felt the same way that he did. With a serious look on his face, he got out of the car. Jane looked at him and walked in his direction. She sighed and said, "Bob, I know what's going on. Come in, we can talk." Bob followed her into her quiet home and found a seat.

Teddy was still in her room two hours later, thinking about how, and when, to tell the family. Spencer was with her when she found out, so he knew. That worry had been busted. He was excited, actually, and gave her a hug. He promised to be with her every step of the way, and he loved her. The couple had been together for three years, and that was Teddy's longest relationship. Now, it looked like it would be even longer. She hoped so. The last thing she wanted to raise a child semi-alone. At least they'll have lots of playmates, she thought.

"….and after seeing my wife yesterday, so tired but with such a look of love on her face, I regretted all of this. I admit, it was fun, and a nice break, but I still was remorseful. So, I felt the insane need to come and talk it out. I'm sorry if you expected more. I'm putting this all behind me and moving on. Goodbye Jane." Bob said as he walked over to the door, waved goodbye, and shut it behind him. He was glad it was over, and that it had been done. Hey, everybody makes mistakes, he thought, and headed for home, where the real love of his life was. His wife. He had married her for a reason, and he was going to remember that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reader's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything & I hope you enjoy!

"Teddy, I know something's wrong, honey. Just tell me." Amy said, stroking her daughter's hair. The two were sitting on Teddy's bed, talking. Amy had noticed a little difference in Teddy the past few days. She had less of an appetite, even her most favorite foods made her sick, and she had been throwing up several times a day. Being a mother of six and having experienced pregnancy six times, Amy knew the signs. Teddy was definitely expecting, but Amy wanted to hear it from her, just in case.

"Mama, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry, but accidents do happen. After all, half of our family wasn't planned." Teddy said, chuckling. Amy smiled and laughed. It was true after all. Amy herself was once a teen mother. PJ had been conceived when Amy was newly seventeen. She'd been dating Bob for nine months at the time, and the two were married when Amy was nine months pregnant and three weeks overdue. This conversation brought back memories. Amy closed her eyes.

"Bob, I can't believe you picked today for the wedding! That was stupid. When I was a little girl, I had big fairytale dreams about my wedding. White lace dresses, roses, even live doves. I wanted the whole nine yards. It's no fairytale when I can't even wear the dress I wanted. I'm so huge!" Amy said, bawling as she tried endlessly to zip up her dress. Bob walked over to her and hugged her. "Baby, you are beautiful no matter what."

Amy smiled, "Teddy, I'm disappointed, yes. We'll get through it together, all of us. You are going to do great. I love you honey. I'm always here," Amy said as she climbed off of Teddy's bed and left the room. Teddy was happy to have the news broken. She was surprised at how well her mother took it. She pictured a big screaming match. Times were changing, and they were ready. Motherhood, here comes Teddy Duncan!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

About four months had passed since Teddy found out she was pregnant, and her emotions were in overdrive. Happy one moment, sad the next, then really angry, but this day, she was going to find out what the baby was, so she was trying to stay happy for that. She was currently in her room, surrounded by piles of clothing, trying hard to find something to wear that looked remotely nice, so the doctors wouldn't think she wasn't well-mannered just because she was pregnant at nineteen. However, all of her clothes were pretty much for lazing around: sweatpants, large sweatshirts, and lots of slippers, because truly, what gives when you're five months pregnant and struggling to even put anything on at all, let alone nice clothing. Maybe her mom had something, she thought, and went to go find her.

Sure enough, with all of her pregnancies, Amy had a beautiful, long, blue maternity dress, and a comfy pair of sneakers, specially designed for the aching feet of pregnant women. Teddy was finally dressed, and after wharfing down a bagel and some orange juice, her and Amy were out the door for the big appointment, scheduled for eight-thirty that morning. The entire family wanted to go, but Amy didn't want to overwhelm the obstetrician's office.

There were lots of traffic jams that morning, so Amy and Teddy were passing the time by talking. Amy was telling her stories of her experiences being pregnant and giving birth. All six were very different. For example, her labor with Gabe was two days long and agonizing, but with Charlie, the baby was born within three hours of coming to the hospital, and with Toby, well, he was born in an ice cream truck. Nothing beats that.

At precisely eight-twenty, they reached the obstetrician's office. Teddy signed herself in, and was kind of embarrassed to admit her age, but as she looked around, she noticed that lots of girls were in her situation. This gave her some comfort, as if to say, "This happens to others too. You're not alone." It made her feel a lot better and soon, she heard a nurse say, "Teddy Duncan for a gender scan? Come on back!"

Teddy and Amy walked the long, white hallway to the ultrasound area. This was surreal for Amy. When she was pregnant all of those times, this is where she went to find out the gender of the first five. With Toby, they decided to leave it a surprise for a change. Regardless, she wasn't expecting to walk these halls with her daughter for about eight more years, but things happen beyond our control. They reached the ultrasound room, and tried to make themselves comfortable, hard chairs and all, while a nurse typed Teddy's information in the computer, then turned to Teddy and said, "The tech will be right in", and then left

Teddy was so excited. She'd been wondering what the baby was from the moment she knew it was real all those months ago. There were butterflies in her stomach. She smiled feeling them, wondering if it was the baby, or just nerves, or maybe both. A few seconds later, the technician walked in. She introduced herself and told Teddy what to do. "Just lie there on that table and lift up your top." Teddy did so and the women put the gel on her stomach. It was a cold rush, but the shock didn't last. The woman started moving the wand on Teddy's belly as Amy came over for a closer look. "Aw, sweetie, my grandchild's so cute! I think I see what it is!" Amy smiled. The tech nodded. "I do too. Go ahead, tell her!"

"Well Teddy, I think you're having two! I see boy and girl twins!" Amy said. Teddy gasped. "Twins, are you serious?" she asked and Amy nodded. "I wouldn't lie about such important stuff." The tech confirmed it. "Yes, you're having twins. Congratulations!"


End file.
